A Pokemon Saga: Mae and CiCi
by Freezing Ember
Summary: Mae, the vulpix, is forced to flee her home when a fire completely engulfs it. She escapes with her best friend, CiCi, the roselia. Will these two wierdos survive the world outside the woods? If so, HOW? DISCONTINUED. DEAD. X.X
1. Fire!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Credits: Well, I am in the process of reading Tales Of Flame, by Buwaro. Sorry if it sounds a lot like that, but it inspired me!**

I awoke when I heard yelling from outside my den. I half opened my eyes, but immediately they snapped open. I coughed; my whole den was filled with smoke. Sure, I was a fire type, but I still couldn't breathe smoke. I got lower to the ground, and crawled out of my hole.

"CiCi! What's goin' on?!" I screamed at the panicking Roselia that was completely losing it about ten feet away from me.

"Fire! FIYER!!" CiCi screamed back at me while waving her roses around.

"Oh… Okay." I said, turning around to go back to bed. Then it clicked.

"Wait. FIRE?!" I said, wide eyed. CiCi gave me the 'no way' look, and then ran over to me.

I grabbed her arm (in my mouth, I don't have hands), and took one last look at my home, and ran.

"Mae, where are you going?!"

"Away! I dun wanna get fried to a crisp in a stupid fire!" I yelled.

We (I) had run to the edge of the Petalburg Woods. We had landed in some place the rare human passerby called 'Rustburo City'. I had just about passed out from exhaustion. CiCi's voice broke the silence.

"Hey Maelle, do you think we'll ever be able to go home?"

"No." I answered, slightly irritated that she had used my real name. 'Maelle' sounded to girlish and weird. 'Mae' sounded more 'touch me and I will blow your brains out' to me.

"Okay, now you're just being negative." CiCi said.

"Remember what Moe used to tell me?" I said, rolling over to face her.

"Yes… A little… Kinda… Not Really." She said, changing her answer as she thought about it.

"He said: 'Think negatively, and positive things will happen'. I've always lived by that rule."

"Moe was a good guy, I'll miss him." CiCi said, remembering the old Pelliper that occasionally visited the woods.

"Yeah…" I replied. Moe was pretty much family next to my Mom. And she was never around.

"Mae… You know, Vulpix's actually GAIN ENERGY from fire…" CiCi said.

I sat up, and gave her a death glare. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, you shouldn't have skipped studies."

"You know very well that ya can't make me do anything I don't want to, studies and homework included." I said, giving her a skeptical look.

"Yeah, then you scramble at the last minute to get it done." CiCi said.

"I sense a lecture coming on…"

"Exactly. You cheat off of me!" CiCi yelled.

"I do not! I just… get some help from you without you really noticing…"

"In other words, cheating." CiCi said.

I sighed. Sometimes, she should just keep her mouth shut.

"Hey! Look, a Vulpix and a Roselia!" Some female human with a

CiCi gave me a 'lets go kick butt look'. I nodded.

"Let's go!!"


	2. We are NOT pikachu!

Disclaimer: meh no own Pokemon

**Disclaimer: meh no own Pokemon.**

Okay. So, this girl wants to fight us. It shouldn't be that hard.

"Go, Chu-Chu!"

A Pikachu popped out of one of those red-and-white poke-somethings, I can't remember what they're called. "…Rawr." It said.

CiCi and I just laughed. I mean, come on. Chu-Chu, the Pikachu? What is this girl, brain-dead?

Then she sent out a charmander. "C'mon, Char-Char!" I laughed even harder. Then I remembered CiCi…

…and she looked like she was about to pee right then and there.

I walked over to her. "Relax. I'll take out 'Char-Char', and you go for 'Chu-Chu'. Got it?" I said, both of us giggling at the nicknames.

We backed up, so we were facing the opposing team. I was in front of Char-Char, giving it the meanest look I could muster.

"Char-Char, use ember on that Roselia!" _Hehe, not on my watch. _

CiCi panicked. She looked at me, but I wasn't where she looked. Instead, I was blocking the ember that was aimed at her face.

"CiCi! Get that stupid Pikachu!" I yelled.

Now that I was, to say, 'superpowered', I launched an ember at the retarded charmander, ready to give it a piece of my mind.

See, this was funny. The charmander was running around in circles, like a little flaming ball of… well, fire, I guess.

I looked over at CiCi to see how she was doing. She had blasted the Pikachu with petal dance. It was still spinning.

The trainer yelled, "Char-Char! Don't let that Vulpix intimidate you! It's the Roselia you're after! And Chu-Chu! Take out that Vulpix!"

Gee, wasn't this exciting. The charmander aimed a headbutt at CiCi, but it threw a glance at me before charging. I sat down.

"CiCi! Head's up!" I yelled to my Roselia counterpart.

CiCi looked up just in time to dodge the headbutt, and the charmander, unable to stop, ran headfirst into a rock.

With charmander out of the game, I aimed a will-o-wisp at the Pikachu, and it looked pretty mad. I smiled.

"Mae! Look out!"

I looked at CiCi, and then noticed a shadow falling over me. I looked up.

Thing is, I looked up too late. This gigantic net fell over me, and lifted me up. CiCi ran towards it, and jumped on. I tried to bite through the net, but it shocked me. CiCi had found a small hole near the top, and crawled in. But, she lost her hold on the net, and fell on me.

"Oww…" I said, rubbing my snout. "That was my nose."

"Sorry." CiCi said, standing up.

I looked at our captors. I giant balloon, shaped like a meowth (I only knew what it looked like because I had seen them in battles), and a little basket with freaky-haired people inside. Ick.

I guessed that both were female, given their hairstyles. One of the females had long red hair, and the other one had shorter brown hair. Then a meowth popped up.

"Hahaha! We finally caught a Pikachu, Jessie!"

"Pikachu?" I said.

Meowth looked at me. "Whaaaaaaat? You're not Pikachu!"

"Well duh." CiCi said.


End file.
